


Happily Ever After Ending

by CheyanneChika



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Center for Chaos Containment (Henry Stickmin), Fix-It, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Henry Stickmin Manipulates Timelines, Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Time Travel Fix-It, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Fix-it for the Valiant Hero Ending.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Happily Ever After Ending

Henry was entering the atmosphere before he sagged to the floor of the escape pod, blinking furiously.

No. No, this could not be it.

Not Charles, not his...his friend. Not the only person he really cared about.

He was Henry freaking Stickmin and no matter what he went through, he always survived. This was going to break him so...

So it couldn't happen.

...

...

...

And time stopped.

...

...

...

And then started to wind back.

Henry started moving back towards the destroyed satellite, which was getting less destroyed by the second. By the time his pod resealed, the ship was whole but for the smoking strike from Charles's crashed ship.

The hatch opened, but Henry was no longer on the floor, having been flung in after being yanked out by Jack? Jacked...whoever. The pod door opened and Henry leaned down, grabbed Charles's leg and yanked him out from under Jacked and into the pod. 

Time started moving forward again.

The pod door scraped against Charles's headphones, nearly knocking them off. 

Charles pushed up to his knees, breathing hard and turned to meet Henry's eyes. "Phew, that was a close one, we almost didn't mak--Henry?"

Henry wasn't sure what Charles was seeing but bright concern was etched on his face. He reached out to grip Henry's arm. "Henry?" he asked again.

Henry shook himself and gave his friend a smirk that wavered before stoicism faded and he jerked forward hugging Charles.

Charles's eyes widened but he patted his friend. "It's okay, we both made it out. This is the greatest plan ever!"

Henry laughed but still couldn't speak.

He also couldn't let go. Charles settled into a more comfortable position and waited as they entered atmosphere.

_...Meanwhile, at the Center for Chaos Containment..._

"Corporal! There's been an anomaly!" Clyde was staring at his screen, flabbergasted.

"Well, what is it?" Corporal Bullet asked.

"There was a huge chaos fluctuation just above atmo and then it was gone."

"There's been chaos in space for awhile now, Jenkins."

"Exactly, sir, this just surged and then wiped out everything in that area. Readings are showing 100% normality."

"Strange. Keep an eye on it. We'll send a team if we have to."

"Yessir."

_...Back in the escape pod..._

Henry pulled just far enough away from Charles's embrace to meet his eyes, give him a look of determination, and kiss him.

Charles kissed him back.

...

**Happily Ever After Ending | HEA:**

Charles and Henry land and leave holding hands.

General Galeforce promotes them both, despite Henry not being soldier.

They make time in Charles's helicopter and only get caught like...four times. Maybe nine.

**Author's Note:**

> I read all the sad MCD fics and decided I needed to write this.


End file.
